Wings
by Falconclaws
Summary: Summary: I suck at summaries. Please just read it. Reviews are appreciated greatly! Hint hint. M for graphic torture and possibly some smut later.
1. Chapter 1

_I sat alone in my cold empty room, waiting for my parents to came experiment on me. My eyes were blank, unable to see. I hugged my wings against my body for warmth and started a small fire in my hands. Witch and Wizard. Those were my parents. They liked to experiment on spells, potions, etc. I was just a test subject. The talons at the bottom of my legs dug into the ground. Todaywould be the day. I will escape._

* * *

I was flying above the clouds peacefully, when I felt an unnatural movement in the air. I stopped suddenly, listening. There were people cheering below me. I flew higher,hoping I wasn't seen. I heard something zoom up towards me. Before I could register what was going on, I was hit by a round hard object in the head. Then, I was falling, passed out. I hit the ground with a thud and blacked out complete_ly._

I woke up in a soft fluffy thing. I felt around carefully. I set a foot down, sending out vibrations. Now, receiving them back, I knew the general placement of things. "Ah! Madame Pomfrey! She's awake!" I heard a joyful, old voice shout, startling me. I took several clumsy steps backwards and tripped on whatever the fluffy thing was called. I heard footsteps hurrying in my direction, then hands on me. I shrieked and scrambled away, falling onto the hard floor. I let out a yelp as I landed on a wing. Pain shot through it and my shoulder. I was lost, scared, and confused. I heard this, 'Madame Pomfrey' calling for a person named Snape, telling them to bring a calming draught. I heard another pair of footsteps and began to scramble backwards. Suddenly I was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and some strange liquid was forced down my thought. "Feeling better?" I heard a deep, silky voice say. I didn't it had a sneer to it. I tried to get away, but he held on tightly. I went limp, the full effect of whatever strange new experiment they gave me came over me. They set me down on the soft fluffy thing. "Do you know where you are?" I shook my head. "Can you see or speak." Again another shake no. What did these people want? Then a deeper, kinder voice came in from nowhere. I jumped startled. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Dumbledore." I 'looked' around, then back at him, eyes wide, realizing just how many people were in the beds. I curled into a protective ball, enfolding my wings around me. A hand was placed on my wings and stroked them comfortingly. "Its ok. There's nothing to be afraid of." said a comforting, male voice. I lifted my head slightly, wishing I could see who was in front of me. I felt the hands of a different person running through my feathers. "WOW! Bloody hell! She's got wings!" I shrank away from the new voice. then heard another, female this time, voice. "Oh, Professer! She's magnificent! B-But how does she have wings?!" THere were too many people, too many voices. I shrunk back into a ball, closed my eyes and cried. "Shhh, relax, its ok." I heard the strange comforting voice from all the other voices. I opened my eyes and 'looked' to where the voice was coming from. I felt hands on my face, "Your blind...Can you speak?" I shook my head no. I heard a nod. Then I heard Dumbledore, speak again, "Me and several other professors have decided you will be permitted to stay here. You will attend classes you choose. But for now you can get accustomed to the school. Harry, here will show you around." I felt the comforting hand take mine, I assumed this to be Harry. He put my hand on his mouth, and I felt him smile warmly. I nodded and stood up shakily. I heard Dumbledore speak again, "You will sleep in Hermione's dormitory, and she will fin you some robes as well." And with that I was whisked into a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry led me out of the 'hospital' or so it was called. His hand was warm and comforting. I heard the loud and obnoxious boy from earlier, pelting me with questions. Suddenly Harry stopped and said, "What do you want Malfoy?" in an irritated voice. "I just wanted to get a look at this new creature they found. I heard she has wings. That thing's been the talk of the school, didn't you know Potter?" I flinched at the cold, sneering tone of this boy. What did he want? Harry was shoved away from me and pointed fingers grabbed my chin. "Well well well, aren't you a pretty _thing_. Why hang out with these losers when you can come play with the big boys?" I stood there, shaking, not knowing what to do. Harry snatched me away, "Leave her alone Malfoy!"

"Ooo, looks like someone grew a spine! What are you going to do if I don't Potty?"

"I'll kick your arse if you harm a hair on her head!" shouted the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Oh please. A filthy mudblood like yourself wouldn't dare!"

The bushy haired girl pulled out a wandI could tell from the whipping through the air sound, and the pale faced obnoxious boy pulled out his own. My blind eyes widened. I knew what wands were for. Wands were for torture, and pain. They were used to hurt people. I took off as fast as I could. I had to get away from them. Anyone with wands would be sure to be violent sooner or later. I heard several blasts from the room I had fled from and ran faster. Eventually I ran out of breath, so I stopped and leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. Suddenly two great big wooden doors opened in front of me, a cold blast of air blasting in my face. I jumped in surprise. A large man walked in. He had a bushy black beard and a moleskin overcoat. I got my first listen outside. There was a great huge storm going on. "Hullo there!" said the large man. I gave A small shout of surprise and began to back away. He frowned. My eyes widened. Had I made him angry? Was he going to punish me? "What's wrong?" he asked kindly. Tears formed in my eyes. He knelt down on one knee, and he was still a great deal larger than me. He placed a large hand on my head and I flinched. "Easy now. I woun't hurt you...What's wrong?" He looked at me worried. I just stared up at him with wide eyes. He sighed, "Come on now, Am I that scary?" I didn't say anything. Suddenly Harry, the annoying boy with red hair, and the girl with bushy hair ran up behind me. The girl with the bushy hair hugged me. I had never been hugged before...maybe these people weren't so bad after all..."Thank goodness your ok! You scared us running off like that!" She said, looking at me concerned. "Well hello there Hermione! Do you three know this girl?"

"Yeah...She's um..."

"She's got wings Hagrid! WINGS! It's soooo cool!"

"Is that so?!" The large man turned to me me curiosily.

Harry nudged me in the ribs, "It's ok, you can show him. He's nice."

I nodded and unfolded my wings, shutting myself away in them. I felt large gentle hands stroke them and relaxed a little. Suddenly I let out a yelp of pain when I felt several feathers pulled from my back. I spun around to hear the pale boy was back. He held my feathers and rubbed them between his fingers, "so soft..." he mused with a relaxed expression on his face. "Leave her alone Malfoy." said this...'Hagrid', threateningly. The pale boy paled even more, if possible. "My father will hear about this!" before he ran away. I peered curiously up at the large man and he smiled at me. I had never come into contact with people other than my parents and the people who exterminated me. I decided that, not all the people were that bad.

* * *

_~No ones point of veiw.~_

Draco Malfoy knealt before the fire. "My Lord."

"Draco. What ever it is you are bothering me about, it better be good. And useful."

Draco gulped. "The experiment has been found my lord. She is here at Hogwarts."

The dark lord looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lure her out of the wards. Then my men will be there to retrieve her."

Draco nodded, "Yes my lord." The Dark Lords face vanished from the flames.

He sighed, sat back and ran a hand through his hair. This would not be easy.

* * *

Harry took to the Gryffendor common room, or so he called it. He sat me down on a comfy thing, then sat next to me. I sat there, relaxing, listening to the soft murmur of voices and the crackling fire. For once I felt safe...Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep. Hermione shook me awake and guided me upstairs to her dorm. I tucked my wings in behind me. They kept banging against the walls. When I felt myself enter a larger room, I let my wings out a bit more. I heard several gasps. "Hermione! Is this the girl everyones been talking about?!" I heard her nod. "Yes, she's a bit...shy though. So don't scare her." I heard several nods, then I was surrounded by several people. Hermione ushered me into the middle of the room. I felt several feminine hands brush through my feathers. "Wow!" "Amazing!" "They're actually real!" I heard several hushed whispers. I tucked my wings closer to myself, feeling self conscious. Hermione set me down on a large fluffy thing. "This is gonna be your bed ok? There should be some cloths for you when you wake up." She explained. So thats what these were called, beds. For the first time in a while, I got some decent sleep, not on some cold hard surface or in a tree. Soon enough, I was being shaken awake by gentle hands, "Hey there, it's time to wakeup!" I was shaken up by a soft voice, but it wasn't Hermione's I backed up, startled. "Hey, it's ok. Hermione and the others went down to breakfast already. My names Lavender. I'll take you down now." My hand was held, helping me up gently. I felt some clothes handed to me. "Here, change into these. I felt the hanging cloth around my 'bed' close around me. I fumbled to put them on, but it ended up messy. I walked out and heard a giggle. Lavender fixed my clothes and put my tie on properly. "There you go! Now follow me." My hand was grabbed and I was led through the common room, through several coridors, and finally into this large room with lots of noise. Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at me. I was shuffled up towards what I assumed to be the front of the room. I was sat down at a table next to someone. There was so much noise, I couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly I felt a rough pat on the back, "Hey there! Good to see your awake!" Oh, it was obnoxious boy. "I'm Ron, by the way." he introduced himself. Suddenly I heard two identical voices behind me. "So your the one" "Everyones talking about." They said finishing each others sentences. "I'm Fred." "And I'm George." I felt them put a hand on each of my shoulders, "Let's go for a walk." "Come on!" I was dragged out of the hall. I heard two large wood doors open, the ones that led outside, then I was dragged out. It wasn't storming anymore. "Well go on!" "Let's see it!" "Fly!" "We'll fly with you on our broomsticks!" I unfurled my wings and felt the wind whistle through my feathers. I thrusted them downward and shot into the air. I heard two people besides me, laughing. We flew around together for a while. I decided I liked the two. I put a burst of energy into a particular thrust. I shot forward and felt like I had broken through something. Suddenly I was shot down. I landed on the ground with a thud, but not before crashing through several tree branches first. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Hi! Falcon here! so I'm not sure if I should do longer chapters that will take longer to write and upload, or short chapters that are updated more often, please leave a decision in the coments.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, it was really cold. I couldn't see anything, per usual. I tried to sit up, but realized I was already in a standing position. I tried to move, but soon found out I was suspended from the ceiling by my wrists. What was happening?! I began to thrash around, trying to break free. I heard a dark cold laugh. The voice was deep. I froze. "Don't worry little bird, I'm not going to hurt you...yet. Levuicorpus." I felt my body released from chains and floated away. I was immobile, as if paralyzed. I listened to the footsteps walk down long empty corridors. Finnaly we came to a room full of people, all wearing what sounded like robes. It was quiet for a moment. "Welcome everyone!" I heard a voice boom out. It sounded like someone important. "Today, we celebrate the capture of a magnificent creature! The only one of it's kind, as well as young Draco's initiation into the inner circle. Draco captured this beast and has brought it as a gift, in hopes that it will aid us in the war." Everyone clapped at the speach. "And now, I will give young Draco the honor of taming this wild beast!" "Thank you my lord." I heard Draco say. T-Tame? What was that supposed to mean?! I gulped. I heard Draco's footsteps approach me. "Crucio." I heard him mutter. I shreiked in pain. It felt as if fire burned my body from the inside out. It didn't let up, and tears streaked my face. I thought I would go numb, but I never did. The pain didn't stop. I knew this spell well, after all, it was constantly used on me. Finally the pain stopped. I heard insane cackleing, coming from a woman with scraggely black hair. I collapsed on the ground, panting. I was nudged by a foot. "Get up." He commanded. I struggled to my feet, slumped over in a slouch. "Congratulations, Draco. I didn't think you had it in you." "T-Thank you my lord." "Now, Fernir, take her to the room Beatrice prepared earlier." I was dragged away by the man from earlier. Suddenly, I was tossed into a cold room. He pulled me up and hung me to the wall by chains. I heard him pull out two blades, knives, I assumed. My wings were wrenched out, he jabbed a knife into each wing, keeping them pinned to the wall. I whimpered in pain. I could feel my blood dripping in between the feathers. What was going on?! I heard footsteps coming towards the door, then it opened, and closed. "So, what's your name creature?" I heard the voice ask. It sounded like this...'Lord'. "Well?" "T-Talon..." "Ahhh, so you can speak." I nodded and whimpered. "So your the experiment, part hawk, part human?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Acording to the Ministry's records, you could not speak. Why is that? I'm...Mute..."

"I see...And how did they manage it?"

"I-I don't know..."

"I see...Crucio."

I shrieked in pain, there was the fiery pain again. It stopped after a while. "I'll leave you to my minions." And with that, he left. I hung there, cluless of what was going to happen next.

* * *

The twins ran to McGonagles office. "Proffesser! The girl with wings was kidnapped!"

"Excuse me Weasly's?"

"She's been kidnapped! You have to sent someone to save her!"

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. She probably flew away." She said calmly.

"No! She didn't! We were out flying, and she was shot down by a spell!"

"Weaslys, if this is another one of your pranks it'll be a weeks worth detention!"

"Fine! We'll find someone that cares!" They stormed off. The twins ran to the Gryffendor common room. "Harry!" Both the twins ran to the golden trio. "The girl with wings has been kidnapped." "What?! How did that happen!" "Does it matter!? We need to find her?" "Oh really?!" They said in unison. And with that, all of them began to hatch a plan.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been here. I didn't know how many minuets, how many hours, how many days. I just didn't know...I heard footsteps approach me. "Hello there." I heard the werewolves voice. He often locked himself in my room during the full moon...So it had been a couple months... Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. He had stabbed me. I whimpered in pain. Feirnir twisted the knife before he pulled it out. He sighed. "Your used to this by now, aren't you?" I nodded, tears slipping down my face. He sighed. "I guess I'll leave you to Beatrice." he walked out as a woman entered. I had heard her only once before, that was when I was brought to this wreched place. She walked up to me and ran a pointed fingernail down my face. "Such a beauty, shame you'll have to go to waste..." I heard her giggle insanely. "I'll be your new chare taker from now on, so just call me Mrs. Lesrange!" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side. "Now Feirnier told me it should hurt more if I leave it in, correct?" I whimpered as she took her hand of the handle, leaving the blade in me. "So it does!" Lesrange cheered and laughed maniacally. She slowly pushed another sharp object into me, twisting it slightly as she did so. I felt my blood dampen my clothes, seeping through the shirt and making it stick to my skin. I shivered in revulsion as she poked my skin and said, "Hmmm, it'll be a pleasure to taint this perfect skin!" She sheathed more blades and points into me, leaving them there before leaving. I hung there in pain...I could here the 'plip', 'plip', 'plip' of my blood dripping and pooling to the floor. Soon I blacked out.

* * *

It had been months since Talon tried to escape. Soon, everyone had forgotten her...Harry had reported it to Dumbledore, but he brushed her off.

* * *

**Hi! Falcon here! Please please please please please review! It really does mean a lot! Soooo, what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the clacking of high heel boots. A sound that I had come to fear over the years. My knees shook in fear. Lesrange entered the room, "Hello dearie! Are you going to be good today?" she ran a pointed fingernail down my chin. "Y-Yes Ma'am..." "Good! No more of that wishy washy 'No! Please Stop it hurts!'" I gulped as she pulled a blade off her torture table, and slooooowwwwwwllllllyyyyyy slid it into me. I winced in pain. She flicked some of the blades already in me. "Ow..." I whimpered. "What was that!?" Lesrange shrieked at me, ripping out several of the knives that the dried blood had stuck to my skin, as they were ripped out, the dried, crusty blood, ripped of my skin as well. I held back a cry of pain in my throught, silent tears streaming down my face. "Oh no, it looks as if some of these wounds need cleaning..." My blind eyes widened. Cleaning always hurt more than the wounds themselves. She pulled out a cloth and a bottle of alcohol. She sliced open my new/old/blood soaked shirt. She dumped alcohol on the cloth and roughly scrubbed my now bleeding wounds. I whimpered in pain...again. The cuffs around my arms had stripped the skin off, the cuffs now stuck to my wrists, or what was left of them. Lesrange roughly dabbed there too. I screamed in pain. Lesrange cackled madly at that. "Well now your all cleaned up, and...almost trained, you get to meet the Dark Lord." My eyes widened in horror, "N-No! Please!" Lesrange sighed. "I guess you aren't propperly trained...The Dark Lord will be dissapointed!" She used me as a sheath for more knifes than I could count. "Oh dear! It looks like we're out of knives! I'll go and get more." I hung there, covered in knives. They were everywhere. On my chest, my abdomen, my legs and arms, even my wings... Lesrange came back. I didn't hear any metal, so, I assumed she came back empty handed, "Apparently, you've taken all the knives that this house can spare." she said. '_Good. I already feel like a pincushion..._' I thought. Suddenly, I felt a pinching pain in my wing, then several more. W-What was she doing?! I felt more pinches and and my feathers tickled my face. She was plucking out my feathers! Once she had ripped out almost all of them, she began to slowly pluck out the last ones ever so slowly. Tears streamed down my face...my wings... Thankfully, she left afterwards. I hung there for who knows how long. Any small movement and you could hear the clanking of metal or the squelch of some blood spurting out of some wound. The puddle of blood at my feet grew larger by the minuet.

* * *

When was the last time I had eaten something? When had I last had water? I didn't care anymore. I could feel myself slowly dieing. Better than this hellhole...My body had grown used to the knives still sheathed inside me, but any movement, and pain would come worse like never before. I could feel that knives were even embeded in my bones. I think a few more months had passed? Maybe? I wasn't sure... Slowly, I heard the door open, drawing myself from my secluded little world. My chains were unlocked, riping some newly grown skin off with them, and I fell foward. Who ever was there caught me by my underarms. I was to weak to cry out in pain as some knives moved around inside me, poking and slicing my organs, or driving deeper within me. The blood in my throught I had been holding back all this time came rushing out in a coughing fit. It could be heard splashing and splattering on the floor. The knives holding my wings to the wall did the same as the previous knives did when they were removed. I couldn't tell who this was, and I didn't care, They were probably taking me somewhere else to get tortured. A light soft, and gentle hand brushed over a rare patch of skin. Suddenly I knew how boney I must have looked. I was dragged into a different room and lain gently on a table. I could hear several concerned, hushed voices whispering above me. "Is she ok?" "What happened?" "Is she...you know...dead?" "No, she's still alive." I felt the knives slowly and carefully. I jerked foward in pain and whimpered, "See?" I felt the rest of the knives slowly, gently, removed from me and sighed in releif. My shirt and cloths were taken off and I could hear all the males ushered from the room. "Oh my god..." I heard someone run from the room to empty their guts. I felt some gentle dabbing over the wounds. Then the burning began. I screamed in pain. it came out rough and scratchy. Apparently all the screaming in pain I had done had wrecked my vocal chords. I was to weak to move so I was forced to lay there and take all of the pain. "Poor thing." I heard a sympathetic voice whisper. Then I was covered in bandages and had a fresh shirt and pair of shorts slipped on me. Then who ever it was began to work on my wings. I could feel several feathers moved gently out of the way. My feathers had grown back! Now I could fly away from this wretched place. I heard the males come back in. One of the stronger ones carried me several flights of stairs, then into...a fireplace? I heard his hand reach out and take something...grainy? "The Burrow!" I heard him cry. Suddenly I felt a rush of warmth, then I fell onto a cold hard floor. "Damn it!" I heard a voice shout. Several more people emerged from the fireplace. I was given some strange potion and immediately felt relaxed. They set me on the couch and tended to more of my wounds. Most others though ran comforting fingers through my feathers. "This is all our fault..." I heard two identical voices whisper. It was the twins! Wait. Why should I be exited?! They abandoned me! I locked myself into my mind, as I had done many times before. "No! Stay with us!" I heard several shouts, before everything became muttled and quiet.


End file.
